Reflection
by Happy Snow
Summary: There was a total of 5 Blacks, 4 whom were good in the end, 3 whom were Death Eaters, 2 whom survived the war but together, they're still 1 family.
1. Reflection

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all! :D_

There were five Blacks  
Smart Andy, dark Bella  
Pretty Cissy, odd Sirius  
Of course, don t forget  
Our dear baby Reg.

Four helped the light,  
Andy, Cissy, Sirius and Reg.  
Andy who was never in the dark anyway.  
Cissy for the love of her only son.  
Sirius the poor soul who was framed in Azkaban.  
And Reg with youthful ignorance destroyed at sixteen.

Three were Death Eaters,  
Bella, Cissy and little Reg.  
Bella the faithful Death Eater  
Who would never betray Him.  
Cissy the pretty flower,  
Simply for her love.  
Reg the little one  
That simply never understood.

Two survived the war,  
Andy and Cissy.  
Andy with the lost  
Of Husband and daughter  
And her new son-in-law,  
Left with a single  
Grandson to care for.  
Cissy with what it seems  
Have lost nothing at all,  
But some people forget  
She was still a Black.

In the end they were still  
One family.

When they ventured on adventures  
Together,  
Andy took the lead,  
being the oldest of five at nine.  
When met with obstacles  
Like disapproval from parents  
Or a curious adult  
Asking for their parents,  
Bella would settle them  
Since she was the most  
Cunning and vicious  
Even at the age  
Of seven.

When faced with a monster,  
Or perhaps a naughty goblin,  
Maybe even some other  
Unknown little creatures,  
Cissy and Sirius  
Would fight and destroy  
Every small thing  
That runs their way,  
Because even at six  
They were skilled with magic.  
Of course when a bargain  
Is to be made,  
No one would be better  
Than four years old  
Reg Cute and manipulative  
To seal the deal.


	2. Andromeda

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all! :D_

Sometimes, when Andromeda Black reflects on her life, the one thing she regrets saying is that she was indeed more cowardly than her little cousin, Sirius. She recalled her first day of school when the Sorting Hat had whispered into her ears, telling her that she had qualities of Hufflepuff. As much as she would have liked to say she embraced it with joy, she was ashamed to say she shunted it aside. She simply refused to be sorted into Hufflepuff. It would be ultimate disgrace and she, Andromeda, might be blown off the family tree. She didn't like or want that.

So she insisted, prayed and even half begged inside her head to the Hat to sort her into Slytherin. She knew that her parents and her aunt and uncle would be proud, delighted to hear that the oldest have gotten into Slytherin. They would be celebrating back at Grimmauld Place. And she got her wish.

Fate was kind to her as they offered her a second chance, another test. She loved Ted Tonks, a mudblood as her family would call it, but she was engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, a good ole pureblood chap. This time, however, Andy learnt her lesson. She wasn't going to give in, not after watching her brave little cousin ascend to Griffindor and rebelled strongly. He knew what was right and wrong and he embraced it.

This time, she embraced it. She left home and married to Ted Tonks, much to her mother's dismay. No doubt she was blown off the family chart but she had prepared herself. Nothing more than a single tear was shed that day but it was well hidden enough. Nobody would think that Andy actually missed her sisters and cousins and she didn't but she did miss their old much more innocent selves as she let herself be absorbed in her favourite adventure, their very first one...

That was the first year anniversary of their grandfather. The whole family was supposed to be at the grave praying and burning offerings to them but their aunt, Walburga Black insisted that she would not allow her little son, Regulus who hasn't even turn one visit a grave. She claimed it was bad luck.

Unable to send them anywhere, the family had decided to let them off, leaving seven years old Andy who could already do magic better than most second years in charge. Bella had came up with the idea that they visited the forest near their house and play around there and Andy strongly believed that it was dangerous but by saying it out loud, the sly little five years old had picked up Cissy and Sirius' interest and there was no way to argue with the two of them if they worked together despite the fact that they were both only three.

Before they set off to the woods, Andy had insisted on arrangement still. She carried baby Reg in her right arm of course, seeing the bumpy road would be too hard for unstable little Reg to walk on his own, and she had grabbed Cissy's hand with her left hand. She insisted that Bella took Sirius because Sirius was so much harder to twist than innocent little Cissy who was easily swayed. Sirius was definitely made of firmer substance.

So they stalked into the woods with Bella trying to convince Sirius that he would be the monsters first target because he was the oldest male. Everytime Bella jumped and screamed like a banshee to scare Sirius, Cissy squeezed Andy's hand a little tighter and Sirius just smacked Bella's head, or her neck because that was the highest he could reach, telling her that she was the lamest being he had the luck to come across.

Despite the fact that Bella and Sirius were bickering non-stop, Cissy had let go of Andy's hand and made a random wild grab. Only it wasn't random. Somehow, Cissy had managed to get hold of an escaping injured rabbit. Bella, seeing it, immediately wanted to try the Cruciatus Curse on it but she had gotten slapped by Andy for even suggesting such an atrocious thing.

Instead, Andy had Cissy to carry it home gently and they nursed the rabbit back to health together. Despite staying under the same roof all the time, it was rare that they enjoyed such times together. Even Bella helped to feed the rabbit a little much to Andy's pleasure. Of course she was grumbling but still, helping is an improvement.

That was Andy's favourite adventure because that was the very first and also, that was one filled with so much innocence and ignorance that Andy wished was still there but after Voldemort, the war and all that has happened, Andy doubted she would ever see such innocence in her life again.

She couldn't even give Teddy the innocence seeing that Teddy grew up knowing that he was different and that he had no parents. Teddy was a poor child affected by the war but still, she was proven wrong as her relationship with Cissy was saved. She couldn't help it but smile as she stared into the eyes of baby Scorpius. The light innocence in it that gave her the hope to continue.


	3. Bellatrix

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D_

Bellatrix doesn't miss her old life. Bellatrix loved her new life working under the darkest wizard of, probably, all times. The world seemed to think along that lines nowadays, even her only sister left (because Andy doesn't count), Cissy, thinks she have forgotten all about their family. Of course, Cissy remembered, always the dear one.

Okay, that sounded like she was annoyed with Cissy. No she wasn't. She loved Cissy, the most among all the Blacks. Scratch that, she used to prefer Reg, he at least understood the wonders of their Dark Lord. They shared the same view. That was until poor little Reg, despite being the youngest, died first.

Cissy only followed the Dark Lord because of her husband and Bella's old classmate, Lucius, and to be honest, Bella prefered Lucius better than Cissy. Cissy had already been corrupted by their dear older sister, Andy. She will admit that she hated Andy the most but only because she corrupted Sirius (he had evil in him, don't let him fool you).

Okay maybe not, she partly hated Andy because she was always the favourite, umm... second to Cissy but Cissy never had any craving for attention whatsoever. She rarely stand up to lead, it was mostly... well, everyone in the family but her who tried to do that. All she was concerned about proving was that she wasn't dumb and you didn't need to lead to be smart.

Reg was the youngest, never a threat to her lead in the Black family (perhaps that is partly the reason that she liked him best). Sirius had enough will and ability to do it, no problem, except he was always rebellion thus their parents would never trust him. Cissy, as stated has no will. Andy, however, had a strong will, good behaviour and favouritism. Which means she was always picked (beyond annoying)!

However, she still missed them (no point denying to herself, Voldemort can't read her brain since she is a accomplished Occlumency) contrary to what everyone think. She missed quite a few of her adventures but to be honest, she still had favourite - the first one she led of course.

The reasons this is the best is because first, she lead this because her parents were afraid that Andy would not allow them to torture muggles. Second, because, well simply because they were muggle torturing. Thirdly, because this was the first time she met her best friend, Lucius Malfoy. And not, she doesn't love Lucius Malfoy. She only liked him as a best friend since he was the most worthiest of being friends among all the Death Eaters.

They were walking down the muggle street in the middle of the night, looking for any awake at this time to be tortured. Nine-years-old Andy growled in frustration, mumbling about how stupid they were to actually torture people. She claimed she wanted to lie (which she can't by the way). Seven-years-old Bella had rolled her then and now, thinking back, she rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't know how both of her sisters got into Slytherin because as far as she was concern, Andy was too Hufflepuffy nice and as much as Cissy seems so calm and collected, Bella could tell you exactly how Griffylish impulsive she could be!

She recalled that Sirius had leant forward in anticipation, wondering how the muggles would react (always the curious one) while Cissy looked frightened at the prospect of their torturing. Reg, despite being the youngest had a trademark Slytherin smirk which he shot Bella, meaning to say, he was so in! But of course he wasn't dumb enough to say it in front of dear old Andy.

Bella had been in charge and she taught all of them how to torture and use the spells. She thought them strange spells of attacking, defending, torturing, forcing answers, etc. Reggy did all of the above with ease... well, as much as a three-years-old could but he did it with confidence and hope, like he wanted to get it right. Bella told him that he would when he grow older.

Of course Andy did it with ease although she obviously didn't want to. She had irritation clearly etched onto her face but she was Andy. She always followed mummy's order and she also knew that Bella would tell on her if she didn't do it. Her parents would be beyond furious she refuse to muggle-torture and they would not hear a word about how she thought it was a dumb idea in the first place.

Sirius smirked, not in a very Slytheriny way (you'll have to see a lot of it to tell the difference), and fired spell after spell, perfecting everything Bella just managed which irked her a lot. Cissy did equally well at first but broke down half-way doing the torturing curses. Andy had picked up this opportunity to pull Cissy into a comforting hug while glaring at Bella, yelling that she was pushing her too hard.

Bella glared right back, her voice in a equally enraged tone. "Reggy could do it. It's the simplest torturing curse!"

"Well maybe she isn't you or Reggy or Sirius. Maybe she wasn't meant for this path of evil and torture you're pushing her on! She's only five, Bella. Spare her," Andy exclaimed, her voice matching even with Bella.

"Maybe you aren't either! Maybe you should bring her away! Maybe..." Bella hadn't finished her sentence when Andy interrupted her.

"Maybe I would right now," her voice was no longer angry but a calm, collected tone. She held out her hand to Cissy. "Come on, darling. We'll go somewhere where there is no one getting hurt," she suggested. Cissy looked hesitantly at her then Bella. She didn't want to break this family bond they had and by leaving, she knew it would be broken. She also know that if she didn't leave, Andy still might and she didn't want Andy to be all alone.

"Excuse me but if you want to muggle torture in group, make less noise," A soft drawling voice called to them. All five raised their head to be faced with a boy with Albino white hair and his face paler than his hair, if possible. He looked positively like a ghost in the middle of the night, which was pretty cool to Bella.

"We're..." leaving. Bella knew that was what Andy was about to say but she cut her across before she could say anything else. This boy muggle tortured, that means he was a pure-blood. He worked alone, even though he looked about seven only, Bella's age. And he seemed like a pretty cool friend considering the fact that he seemed to like the sound of muggle-torturing.

"You do it alone?" she asked, boredom evident in her voice as she was taught to keep her voice emotionless.

The boy looked startled at Bella's sudden question but he nodded. "Usually, I do it with my friends, Crabbe, Goyle and the Lestrange but they're busy today," he announced.

Reg beamed exitedly. "Could we join you in future. You could join our adventures too, I wouldn't mind! Would you?" He turned to the rest of them.

Under normal circumstances, Andy would be the first to reject and Bella would argue with her before they decided with something but today was special. Reggy was beaming at her and she couldn't disappoint him. "Okay," she replied in a clipped tone and it was amazing how much menace she could put in one word.

"Totally!" Bella agreed and she and Andy glared at each other for a moment before turning to the two five year olds.

"He seems cool enough," Sirius said with a shrug, then he frowned. "But no one will make Cissy do spells she won't want to again," he added with a growl.

Lucius took a few more moments before he guessed. "The Blacks?" he asked, respect clearly marked in his voice.

Bella nodded, her head held high. "Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Narcissa and Regulus," she stated, gesturing at each of them.

Lucius blinked in surprised. "I'm Lucius Malfoy... but, you sure you're not pulling my leg. That one looks nothing like a Black. I was guessing she was a family friend or something." At that moment, he got a series of response.

Bella chuckled at the thought. She herself always thought Cissy looked too pretty and too sophisticated and too delicate to be a black. After all, she took after their gorgeous mother. Andy made an angry noise and slapped Lucius across the face for suggesting such a thing. Narcissa gave him the famous Black glower which pretty much confirmed she was a Black.

Meanwhile, Sirius bellowed a cheer as he stuck out his hand to the three-years-old. "I told you!" he roared.

"That's not fair!" Reggy stormed his foot. "Cissy always get noticed."

"Too bad you ain't pretty but that doesn't cancel out the fact you now owe me 30 galleons that you will pay when you get money to buy your own birthday present at eleven!" Sirius cheered again while Reggy groaned.

Andy narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "I told you not to..."

"I am a Black and if you suggest anything else, I... I'll use that spell Bella just taught me," Cissy declared to Lucius, who seemed to take it as a challenge.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with the famous Malfoy smirk as he took a step closer to her. "What exactly did Bella teach you? That simple torturing spell that I can easily defend?" he asked, clearly enjoying this moment. He thought he would win this. Key word: He thought.

"You really don't want to find out," Cissy informed him but Lucius didn't seem to agree.

"I dare you to," he replied.

Sirius was about to warn him about how Cissy could get real dangerous if she's angry when she raised her wand and pointed it at Lucius. "Crucio!" she cried and all four heads snapped to the two of them as Lucius writhed on the floor and Cissy smirked at him instead.

"Cissy!" Andy exclaimed in horror as Reggy and Sirius roared in laughter. Bella lifted the spell from Lucius, clearly not trying to laugh.

"That was..." unexpected, he was going to say but Bella interrupted him by hugging Cissy and screaming "you did it". Oh well, he could leave telling her about how wonderful she was to the future. Cissy gave a half-hearted smile. She was sure she did not just curse Lucius Malfoy for her sister's approval (Bella) and disapproval (Andy).

Bella loved everything that day, even the arguments with Andy and when she sent that curse that killed her little cousin, all she could think was how she taught him nearly half the spells he knew and she recalled him doing the very spell that she used to kill him for the first time, clearly. It was painful and like it or not, Sirius was her cousin and as much as she wish to deny it, she realizes that she, indeed, does love him.

So perhaps Bella could be better as a teacher, she was a excellent one and she takes pride when she sees they succeed. She knew she could be but interest in the Dark Arts seemed to have pushed the little talent out of her mind. When Molly sent that killing curse at Bella, she wondered if things would have been different if she became a teacher instead.


	4. Narcissa

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D_

Narcissa hated her looks. First thing, no. Damn you for even thinking that she was one of those insecure girls that think that they're not pretty enough whatsoever. Cissy knew perfectly well that she was pretty, that she caught the eye of every single boy that walks passed her. People notices her well before the rest of her family member.

Being pretty was what she hated. When she first understood that people were praising her. It was a good thing to be pretty, she was delighted. Then it started to sink that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so good.

It wouldn't be so bad if you were born in a family where everyone looked like that. However, everyone in the family have to have curly black hair, stunningly sharp features, shocking dark blue eyes, etc. Narcissa had to be the only one graced with straight blond hair, extreme pale skin, softer features as well as lighter sparkly blue eyes.

Now you'd think most people like to stand out in this way but she didn't like how people treated her delicately, like she was some pretty porcelain doll that could break any moment. So, one day, Cissy decided, one day she would prove her siblings and cousins wrong. She would show them she wasn't made of porcelain. She could be as strong as each of them, as every Black in the household.

The day she finally "prove her worth" (as she liked to call it) was that time they were on a little expedition with Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan and Rodolphus. They were going to take a break after Andy, Crabbe and Rodolphus first year ended. It was summer and they decided to go to the beach.

Bella, being the most fearless amongst them even with the boys included jumped right into the sea first, followed by Lucius taking a cautious step and slowly, all of them entered that damned water. Cissy didn't want to enter. She simply would not enter that dreadful water. She knew she hated swimming and as much as she tried, she just couldn't get it.

This was one of the times that she was glad that they only thought of her as a pretty face and couldn't care less if she swam or not. Well, at least that's what she thought.

"Narcissa," Lucius said quietly from behind her. "Why aren't you swimming?"

Cissy turned around to give him another famous Black glower, just like she had before she set the Cruciatus Curse on him the previous time. She really didn't want to be interrupted or worse, pushed or dragged into the water. "Go away," she told him childishly (it wasn't her fault she was still seven).

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? Don't you like swimming, or at least lying down on the shallow water?"

Cissy didn't really want to admit to a new friend, what more Bella's close friend, that she was afraid of swimming so instead she said that she just had fever and couldn't go into the water unless she wanted another few days stuck with it. It was absolutely boring, she lied fluently. Thank Bella and Sirius for their often lies and training to lie.

"Oh," Lucius said thoughtfully and after a while, he sat down beside her. "I suppose I could accompany you. I'm not much of a fan of water myself." Cissy wasn't sure this was a lie or this was real but she didn't protest as he began little conversation to find out more about the girl behind the pretty face.

Suddenly, Lucius felt the ground lifted off him and he found himself being hauled up by a centaur. He could only stare in horror and let out a blood curling scream. It was only later that Lucius told him that at that moment, what he was more afraid of was that she would have a terrible impression of him.

All the other eight children rushed out of the water to help Lucius but they were far. Cissy held out her wand. Thinking she couldn't hold her own, most of her sibling tried to speed up to no avail. Cissy waved her wand and a jet of spell knocked the centaur of his feet, sending Lucius tumbling down and Cissy caught her. She swore she heard something like stupid dignity.

All around eight people stood and stared amazed at what she had just done. What happened to their fragile little sister? Where was the gentle pretty girl. Only Lucius, who had been attacked by her cruciatus curse knew her full potential as he watched her fire curses. When the centaur finally turned and ran, the group of people cheered for the success and for Cissy. For the first time, she felt proud because she have done something good and received praise. Not just praises about her being pretty. She beamed.

It might have been the thrill (most likely) but she had never held a wand to attack, to threaten for such a long time because Voldemort liked trophy wives which was honestly easy if you think of it as a time to be bored and daydream because nobody spoke to trophy wives. They're supposed to be stupid. Honestly, Cissy some times wonder why Bella got so much favour from the Dark Lord because she certainly wasn't anything close to a trophy wife and clearly have no intention of ever becoming one.

So when she caught Gregory Goyle, the idiotic son of Goyle (the older one honestly wasn't that stupid... some trophy wives must be really stupid and not faking it like her), trying to harm her precious little son who somehow survived the war for getting Crabbe killed, Cissy held out her wand and pointed it straight at him. "Let go off Draco, right now," she commanded, coldly without flinching even though Draco was choking from Gregory's arms around his neck. Lucius made no move to stop her, even smiling inwardly. He hadn't seen her this way in a long time and at least it wasn't directed at him this time.

Draco gave his mother a weak smile, clearly thinking that it was impossible that his mother was getting him out of this. He gaze pleadingly at his father instead who made no move whatsoever except to tilt his head a little to watch the scene that was about to unravel. Draco wasn't the only one who didn't believe in Cissy it seemed because Gregory sneered (which was a little unlike him since it was normally Vincent who does that and he who looks stupid, not that he looks any smarter now). "You?" he said in disbelieve. "You're just a damned pretty face. if you can even remember how to say a spell..."

Cissy growled softly and Lucius broke into a grin. Gregory could not have put the insult any better because Lucius knew that nothing made Cissy more agitated than people thinking she was weak because she was pretty. Of course, he should probably expect an over-reaction but he totally forgot about that. Which explains why within five seconds, Gregory was writhing on the floor with the combined of who knows how many hexes and Cissy was nowhere near stopping. She whirled her wand furiously and continued cursing, even after Gregory head lulled over, clearly unconscious.

Lucius attempted to pull her back, rather certain that killing Gregory would have some consequences, whether she saved Potter's life or not, but to no avail. She merely smacked his restraining hand away, taking a step forward, even before Lucius hands reached within ten centimetres near her. It wasn't until Draco finally gotten back his voice and uttered in an extremely surprise tone "Mom?" when Cissy, breathing heavily calmed. She turned around, facing her amused husband and her awed son.

Smacking their heads, she muttered, "Let's just go back home before something else happens." Rumours were wild though because no one had ever mentioned about her being a trophy wife or just a porcelain doll/pretty face or anything similar (not that she remained a trophy wife now that the Dark Lord was gone of course). In fact, no one ever tried to cross Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black's path any longer because she was after all, a Black through and through.


	5. Sirius

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Sirius never talked about his family with any sort of affection and every member of the Order of Phoenix knew that he didn't care about his family at all. After all, he fought Bella firmly showing no sign of hesitancy. Or so they thought. In actual fact, Sirius never forgot every single memory of his family. He never forgot anybody from his family. He never stop loving any of his family, even Bella. Especially Bella.

Sirius was rather arrogant and he would never show weakness to anybody in the world, except family. Not even James Potter had seen Sirius weak and that was something he knew he was proud of. He liked to believe that he was a strong person (not that he wasn't). He knew it would take a whole lot of courage to fight Bella, his own cousin, but he was a Gryffindor. He could... would do this.

Cissy would always be the hardest to fight, of course, because they were always very close due to being the same age. A close second would be Reggy because he was Sirius little brother. Third would be Andy since he was someone he could depend on. Someone that was on his eyes. Last would be Bella.

That would sound like Bella was easy to fight. That wasn't a bit true. She was the easiest to fight compared to the rest of the Blacks. But on a scale to 1 to 10, Bella ranked 8 (Andy 8.5, Reggy 9 and Cissy 9.5, because he was strong and it was possible to fight everybody). Ever since a young age, Sirius always bickered with Bella and naturally she used to rank 6. Still above 5 but quite low for family since he ranked his parents and uncles and aunts 7.

It was a particular event that really forced him to put Bella in a higher rank than necessary, that really pulled them closer together. Sometimes, Sirius wondered if he would have let his guard down that night if he hadn't trusted her so much due to that event. That had cost him his life. Sometimes, Sirius wished it never happened. He would say, out of all the horrible thing that have happened to him, that was the worst of them.

Sirius had always been known to be the worst playboy known in the history of Hogwart, at least in his time. So when he started dating the shy innocent Ravenclaw who was coincidentally the best friend of his cousin, Narcissa Black, everyone had concluded it to be tragedy with Katherine no longer as innocent as she once was.

What they didn't know was that for once in his entire lifetime, Sirius was in a serious relationship (no, that was not an intentional pun). He really did care and love her and after much pleading and threatening, his family had finally, finally, allowed them to be engaged (she was considered one of the poorer pureblood family and it was disgrace to have a Black married to one of those people). He had ran in and informed her immediately, gracing her with one of his best, happiest smile.

Everything was supposed to be perfect, wonderful. It was rare that purebloods ever got love marriage at that time and Sirius Black was going to get one. With the girl he would do anything for. He was simply delighted.

But in a mere two weeks, everything came crashing down, down, down. Narcissa was to be engaged to Rabastan Lestrange (Sirius peeked into some of his mother's file to find out this before it was announced to Cissy). That man who was previously engaged to his sister four years their senior! He wasn't that old but that was outrageous. And much more importantly, Cissy already liked someone else!

So Sirius and Katherine had went to their parents to argue, hope, plead, threaten and even to the extent of beg. Their parents showed no mercy and finally Katherine suggested letting Sirius marry someone else and Cissy marry the idiot best friend of Bella (just because Cissy likes him, doesn't mean Sirius cannot curse him).

Sirius was horrified, of course, but she had pointed out that she was one of the poorest of the poorest pureblood family, plus she wasn't even in Slytherin. There was a 1% chance of her getting another engagement. He would simply refuse to get engaged (he could be very rebellious). They still could be together once their parents realize they couldn't object anymore.

That was good enough for Sirius. As long as she didn't receive any official engagement letter on her birthday (it was announced on her sixteenth birthday which happened to be on the same day as Cissy), all would be fine.

But she did. She received an engagement letter and had ran to Sirius to consult him. What could they do? What should they do? Sirius hated to admit it. He felt weaker, more defeated and completely helpless at that point. He didn't like the feeling. It was only as she finally left, after they concluded that there was nothing they could do, that Sirius sat up with a jolt because wasn't Nott one of oldest follower of Voldemort? As in, wasn't he 33 years older than them.

And Sirius wasn't ashamed to admit that on that very night, he felt like tears were threatening to spill. He had gotten up and slipped into the Slytherin Common Room (oh, shush it you people, he had a brother two cousins in Slytherin since Andy graduated) and into Bella's dorm since she was the only girl in her year.

Bella had woken up immediately, to find Sirius terribly upset and after getting him onto her bed, had written a letter for Andy to come and went to rise Cissy and Reggy. Within fifteen minutes, all of them had arrive and even Andy had rushed out of her house in pyjamas with her hair in a mess on a broomstick. Reggy had stifled a giggle at the sight of her.

Bella knew that Andy had been blasted of the family tree. She knew she shouldn't have informed Andy at all. But Andy always had the most comforting presence of all of them and she always had a way to coax them. They needed Andy this time. This wasn't just Reggy or Cissy crying. This was Sirius crying, and that meant something was up.

Andy had wrapped her arms around Sirius comfortingly (although he was now about the same size as her), and whispered gently words until he finally calmed down. He had told them what happened. He told them about the small risk that he had taken. The risk that had made him lose everything.

And Andy had hugged him again before putting him into Bella's bed. Bella hadn't even made a sound of protest. They had all sat around on the floor that night, discussing who knows what but Sirius didn't bother eavesdropping this time. He fell right asleep.

Years later, Sirius and Andy was on one side of the war and Bella and Cissy on the other. Nobody talked about little Reggy anymore. Sirius honestly didn't expect it but the one of the Prewett brothers had a picture of it. The Death Eaters was seen (while they were spying) having a little spat over who did the next raid and it ended with one of them sending a Cruciatus Curse to the other.

The picture shows a laughing maniac with thick long lashes, twisting dark hair and harsh complexion pointing her wand on the one on the floor was clearly the one person he hated more than ever. That person who was 33 years older than him, Nott.


	6. Regulus

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Regulus eyes searched for any sign of hope around here but he found absolutely nothing. Everything looked so dark and hopeless even though he was rather sure if would be around noon time now. He could imagine his mother complaining about him being late for lunch again and started moaning about how everyone has grown up and even little Reggy doesn't want to come home for lunch anymore.

That thought did not help his mood much as he glanced around the area. His eyes were now focused on the murky potion filling the basin. Once he gave the order to Kreacher, he was gone. Literally dead. He didn't like that thought at all. Regulus had never thought that he'd feel so frightened again. He felt eleven all over again!

Eleven... he remembered that day. It was the very first day of school and Reggy somehow ended up going to school all alone. He had sat in his own compartment on the train and even ended up on his own boat with no one else. Hagrid didn't seem to care. Reggy didn't expect him to. He was one of the 'good' people after all. Those that would never help a pureblood-ist family like that Blacks. He knew they all made Sirius an exception only after seeing what he was like.

Either way, he had gotten to school and they sorted him to Slytherin and of course, received a gigantic round of applause. But when he was there, Andy, Bella and Cissy were all talking to their own friends and Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Only one other guy got sorted into Slytherin in his years and he had been a half-blood so Bella had threw him a note to warn him not to get near his roommate. There were seven other girls but girls always stuck with each other only. He felt lonely. What if he wouldn't get any friends at all? Maybe he could befriend some Ravenclaw guys but what if they refused. He shuddered at the thought.

By nightfall, Reggy had gone the whole day not talking to a single soul and he had never felt so alone before. So it was natural instinct to sneak into Bella's dormitory that night. He had heard Andy teach Sirius the spell for guys to enter the girls dormitory and gave the instruction on how to get to Bella's room which only consist of Bella since no other girls got sorted to Slytherin that year.

The moment that he had stepped in, Bella sat up straight immediately. No one else ever enters her dorm (there was a password which consist of one of the Blacks' secrets which you don't need to know about) besides family. Family equals to important to all of them after all. Reggy had looked so disorganised and upset, stumbling into the room with no dignity or sophistication and anyone who knew him could tell something was definitely wrong.

Bella had murmured a soft "wait here" before she had dashed off to find the rest of their family and within two minutes, Cissy and Bella were back and Andy had ran off to wake Sirius (the rest hated entering the Gryffindor Common Room). Despite the fact of how silly it sounded, Reggy still ended up telling him why he was so upset.

This resulted in Andy and Sirius walking in to Cissy clutching her waist laughing the hardest they've seen her laugh and Bella was even at the extent of rolling on the floor. Reggy, meanwhile, sat on Bella's bed looking incredibly red and embarrassed. This cause both Andy and Sirius to raise their eyebrows.

"Friends..." Cissy managed to choke out as they continued laughing and Reggy refused to tell again what he had said.

After a long time, Bella had finally calmed down enough to tell them about Reggy's fear of being lonely. Sirius burst into a long stream of laughter, Bella and Cissy also joining him while Andy rolled her eyes annoyed. She sat down next to Reggy.

"Listen," she told him reassuringly. "Nothing like that will happen. Everybody has a friend sooner or later. You won't be lonely. Promise!" When he didn't look convinced, she had added in a fake whisper that they wouldn't dare offend him by not being his friend with him being a Black and all. A small smile appeared as she said this but he looked down, looking slightly abashed. If it wasn't for the close family relation, Andy honestly didn't think she would understand that look.

This time, she threw her head back and laughed, making Reggy all the more redder. "Don't worry about that!" she exclaimed loudly. "Bella came crying to me when she found out she was the only one in her dorm too! I had to remind her that she already had friends like Rodolphus and Lucius!" At the reminder of this event, Bella had shut up and turned to a colour as red as Reggy previously was.

Reggy was, however, a normal colour now and chuckling. Sirius and Cissy laughed some more instead and they were pink from laughter already. In fact, they looked a little out of breath at that time! They had spent the rest of the night together, laughing and cheering him up. In the end, they swore that they were the five Blacks of this generation. They would be the strongest and they would be together, forever.

Ironically, that statement that everyone of them had truly meant ended up this way. Andy had eloped. Sirius ran away. Cissy got married and rarely came home. Bella submerged herself in to the Dark Lord. She called him a weakling for not wanting to join the Death Eaters at first. All of them had shunted him in the end.

So here he was, sitting here alone in his bedroom in the very house where they lived together in the past and yet he was the only one among five who still lived here. He just turned seventeen five days ago. He shouldn't have to make this decision at all. But he made a mistake. Everyone turned away from him. He didn't know what to do. He made a mistake. One he was willing to pay with his life.

As he was finally dragged down the lake by the Inferies, the only thought that registered was that he was lonely. Dying lonely.


	7. The End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

He would enter wherever it was alone. Of course he would. His parents might have came if they did care but they had always had an obvious preference towards the older child, even if he was the naughty one. They didn't blow him off the chart until a whole year after he left home! Andromeda was blown off on the spot!

When he was vaguely conscious, he forced his eyelids to stay closed. He was curious, of course, to know what did this place look like, what was after death. But he was afraid, scared that if he opened his eyes, no one would be there. It was so much better to close his eyes and pretend that there is nothing around. Even if it is horribly boring. He wondered if Andy, Bella, Cissy and most importantly Sirius would come and look for him when they entered this world too (hopefully not anytime soon).

After Merlin knows how long, he finally heard some murmurs, as if someone was really there for him. You wish, he told himself sadly. They were probably looking for someone else.

"Are you... are you Regulus Black?" A quiet voice asked him. He turned and came face to face with... Mr and Mrs Potter. Of all people, he had not expected it to be someone completely not related to him. He was hoping for his uncle or aunt maybe.

But the fact that someone, anyone, came for him and warmed his little heart. If he wasn't a Slytherin and hadn't been trained to be composed, he would have leapt up and squealed in delight by now. Instead, he gave a brilliant grin and half hopped, half stood up, nodding excitedly as though he was a young detective getting his first case and waiting to be given all the information about it.

The couple grinned, their eyes lit with amusement at his reaction but they didn't say anything. Instead, they launched into a talk about how they were waiting for their son on another side and they saw a bright green light a little far off and it led them to Regulus. They chatted with him about Sirius, about James, about family, about life, about lots of things but Regulus wasn't really thinking much and didn't remember much.

He did remember them telling him that he couldn't enter the door in the far corner because once you entered, you can't come back. This was sort of a waiting room before you entered the other world. He could wait for Andy, and Bella, and Cissy, and Sirius (hopefully Sirius would be happy to see him when he found out what he had done).

James couldn't be that bad since his parents was nice enough to chat up with him and cheer him up despite never having talked to him before.

But soon enough (well not really, but time pass differently down... wherever this was), James entered and he was delighted to see his family. As they had their reunion, Regulus stepped back a little. They said their goodbyes before they entered the door to the other world.

Of course, Regulus didn't want them to come early but he couldn't help but feel so, so lonely that he was here alone, especially since time passes so much slower when there was no entertainment. He must have fallen asleep, or into a state of unconsciousness, or whatever it was called while you are in the "waiting area" until someone hugged him tight from behind.

"Reggy! I thought nobody would be here!" a female voice cried. It wasn't Bella, she would never sound like that. Bella was darker and would definitely have some evil laugh. Not Andy whose voice was way more mature. Not Cissy because the squeal was not high pitched enough.

"Katherine!" He yelled. "How come you're here so early. Melanion is not coming, is he?" He added hopefully.

The happy face of Katherine changed to one of a mixture of anger, hurt, betrayal, pain, regret, fear and many others he couldn't identify. It was unusual to see Katherine upset over something but to see her show so many negative emotions at one point was very unsettling and Reggy backed away a little.

In less than five seconds, they were all gone, replaced by tears streaming down her eyes with no intention of stopping anytime soon. She told him the story of how she found out that her son was being tortured by his own father ("You had a son with that... that old guy?" Regulus had interrupted her gaining a smack at the back of his head and a I-really-rather-not-talk-about-it look). She was angry and confronted him about it and that was a big mistake. Because she should have helped little Theodore (a horrible name that it seems Sirius has chosen but Melanion doesn't know). He had killed her when she went against him and now the poor innocent boy was left alone with his cruel father!

Both of them had prayed and hoped that Cissy would help him since Cissy took care of him occasionally whenever her son, Draco (that name has got to be chose by Cissy since it was actually good), and Theo had a playdate. It was kind of difficult for Reggy to accept the fact that Cissy had a kid. A KID! Ridiculous.

They chatted on all the things they never talked about since they never really talked on Earth. To him, she was just the tragic love story of Sirius and the best friend of Cissy. To her, he was just the little brother/cousin of Sirius and Cissy.

Until, Sirius popped up. It was almost like Katherine sensed his presence. The second he had popped up she had leapt to her feet and tackled him with a violent hug before he even realised who she was. Once he steadied himself, which took like two seconds, his hands instinctively wrapped around her waist.

And then Sirius had turned and he came face to face with Reggy and his expression was of cold fury. Reggy shrank away, both figuratively and literally. Thankfully, he had already told Katherine about Reggy's story and she had tugged at his arm, telling them that they had so much to catch up on. So there went Reggy's sixteen-year-old innocence as he watched disgusted as they made out.

After a while, she began telling him different stories about her kid, Theodore. Sirius didn't seem to mind that the kid was Melanion but the way she talked about him in which her eyes would light up made him happy. Plus, he sounded more like Katherine than Melanion. Then finally, she went on and told him about Reggy's story, saying that he had to know whether he liked it or not.

For a long while, Reggy couldn't tell if Sirius was angry or confused or happy or disappointed or proud or anything at all. He was just emotionless as he sort of stared through Katherine as though he hadn't heard or seen her.

Then after the longest trial of his life, Sirius had hugged Reggy with a small smile. Which was not very good since Reggy had been holding his breath and he felt all the air come out at one "whoosh" which sent the two lovers into a laughing fit.

They didn't have to wait long after that. People seemed to be tumbling in, or rather they were too busy playing around to realise how much time had passed. Andy's husband, Teddy, came next and he was lucky that it wasn't Bella but Sirius here. Reggy frankly was never much bothered by him. Then came Bella and Sirius and Bella had managed to get back on a good terms (the usual teasing and arguing) despite the fact that... ahem.

Sirius was shaking his head saying in Bella's dad voice that he was very disappointed by her early death blah blah blah when Lucius came stumbling in. That had not been a pretty sight. Bella had his back facing him and Sirius was the first to see him, which meant the conversation turned up to be...

"I cannot believe that my most powerful darling girl had died! At such an early age too! I am highly disappo... ugh WHAT?!" His tone changed from the deep voice to an agitated one and he had raced by Bella to point his wand at Lucius. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius was two seconds away from asking how was it possible that Sirius was going to try kill him if he was already dead but thank goodness Bella had intervened. Of course, he wasn't sure if he would die again in this white room thing but he certainly didn't want to try it out. Sarcastic comment were passed around every few... um, moments, since they didn't know how much time actually passed and just when Bella thought she was going to tell them to quit being so mean to each other when someone came rolling in.

Literally. No one, not even Narcissa, knew why she was rolling but she came in anyway. And both Sirius and Lucius had said "Cissy!" at the same time, before glaring at each other and looking at her as though saying "choose me over him!" Bella rolled her eyes and open her arms which Cissy opted to leap gracefully into instead.

Bella didn't know how she did it but she murmured something to both of them, separately of course, which made them both at least civil to each other. Suppose she still got the skill of grace and calm and all...

Next came Andy of course and once she was happily reunited with Ted (you have no idea how long the making out session when) but Reggy finally had enough and stormed his foot. "Are we going in or not?" It was at this point that they all looked at one another. All these had been friends, enemy, killers and there were some that didn't like each other (ahem... Sirius and Lucius... ahem) but they were entering an unknown world together. They would have to trust each other.

So hand in hand (figuratively), they had strolled through the doorway, entering the next world together and...

_I'm so sorry it ends this way but obviously I don't know death. To an organised mind it is nothing but a next greatest adventure but that doesn't mean I know what death means. I just needed a closure because I like happily ever after and I don't like how all endings end separate except Andy and Cissy so... there you go!_


End file.
